1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a client server system (CSS) in which a server information processing system is connected to client information processing systems via an inter-network such as a bridge, and in particular, to a hot standby technology between a running or current server information processing system and a standby server information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In JP-A-6-110800, there has been described a conventional technology related to the method of conducting a change-over from a running host computer to a standby host computer. According to the conventional technology, when a failure of the running host computer is detected, the standby host (backup) computer receives or takes over the application processing being executed by the running host computer and broadcasts to the network a message indicating a change-over of the communication path. On receiving the message indicating a change-over of the communication path, each system communicating with the running host computer up to the point of occurrence of the failure disconnects the communication path to the running host computer in which the failure occurred and then establishes a communication path to the standby host computer to continuously accomplish the application processing.
Additionally, the JP-A-6-59924 describes another conventional technology. In accordance with this conventional technology, when a change-over is conducted to the standby host (backup) computer in response to occurrence of a failure in the running host computer, the standby host computer transmits a host change-over message to each terminal. When the host change-over message is received, the terminal recognizes that the change-over of the running host computer is carried out, disconnects the communication path to the running host computer in which the failure occurred, and establishes a communication path to the standby host computer to continuously accomplish the application processing.